Reencuentro
by EmilyChase
Summary: háganme saber si les parece interesante para seguir la historia por favor :3 Isabella Swan una chica 'Normal' que se decidió a no creer en el amor después de haber sufrido años atrás por un amor imposible o eso creía ella, la vida de Bella dará un giro de 360 cuando se vuelve a reencontrar con ese amor del pasado.. que verdades saldrán a la luz? Bella lo perdonara?


Soy una chica normal o algo así, tengo 17 años, me llamo Isabella Swan, nunca he tenido novio, odio las faldas, el maquillaje y los tacones. Me encanta el anime y toda clase de música. Como ven no soy la definición de femenina, soy una chica tímida aunque lo oculto muy bien, relajada, cariñosa, y muy distraída. Bueno pasando mi introducción.

Iba camino a la escuela, tarde otra vez, vivía a una calles de colegio asique iba y venía a pies, cuando iba bajando la loma para ya poder divisar la escuela, me choque, como ya les dije soy muy distraída e iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que alguien había abierto la puerta de su casa.

Auch- grite, sobándome la cabeza y levantándome del piso

Oh cuando lo siento, estas bien? – dijo una voz masculina que se me hizo conocida, al alzar la cabeza me di cuenta él porque

Emm si estoy bien.. – Le dije- Hace años que no te venia

Isabella... – Dijo Edward

Edward... Como te ha ido? – le pregunto tratando de no prestarle atención a las cosquillas que empezaba a sentir en mi estomago

Bien, Bien, acostumbrándome al ritmo de la universidad – me contesto mirándome directo a los ojos, me sonroje, aparte la mirada, antes de volver a sonrojarme hace años no me pasaba

Me alegro –le dije- me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde al colegio

Si, ve con cuidado – me contesto, lo que hizo después me dejo en shock, se inclinó y me deposito un tierno beso en el cachete – espero volver a verte

Se podría decir que prácticamente hui de ahí, llegue justo cuando el timbre toco, me senté y espere a que el profesor llegara. No puedo dejar de pensar en El, no de nuevo, no puedo volver a caer de nuevo.

Hey – Dijo Alice cuando vio que estaba en los aires – Que pasa? Hace años no te veo así

Nada, nada, solo que me golpee la cabeza esta mañana – le mentí, Alice era la persona en la cual más confiaba, pero hace años sufrí mucho por El y sé que Alice odiaría volver a verme así

Iba a decir algo pero el profesor llego, solo alcance a ver cómo me miraba, tenía esa mirada, sabía que mentía…

La clases pasaron y pasaron... y yo seguía pensando en él. Solo me repetía que no podía ser cierto, no podían haber vuelto a renacer estos estúpidos sentimientos tan rápido, llego la hora de la salida y como siempre fui la última en salir, Iba subiendo la loma, si la loma donde me lo encontré, donde él vive, camine lo más rápido posible rogándole a Dios que él no saliera o llegara en esos momentos

Bella, sentí que me llamaban, esto no podía ser cierto. Me volteo y veo a Edward caminando hacia mí..

Hey, como te fue? – dijo mientras me rodeaba en un abrazo, me sonroje, rayos..

Lo mejor que me puede ir en un día de clases – le conteste, sonriendo, no lo podía evitar cuando estoy con el

Se hecho a reír, Cuando había extrañado su risa. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía, él me había hecho sufrir mucho aunque no creo que el este consiente de eso, debo irme ya

Me tengo que ir... le dije mientras trataba de irme, me agarro la mano impidiéndomelo

Por favor no, tenemos que hablar, vamos por un helado- me dijo, cometí el peor error, mirarlo a los ojos

Está bien, hablemos – fuimos en silencio a la heladería que quedaba cerca, en todo el camino no pude evitar sonrojarme, seguía agarrando mi mano

Llegamos, me dijo que me fuera a sentar mientras el pedía, esperándolo, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, recordándome que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes

Tenga hermosa dama– Dijo Edward al llegar con un batido de chocolate, mi favorito. Nos quedamos en silencio por 10 minutos hasta que el hablo

Lo lamento mucho Bella, sé que fui un idiota, sé que te lastime, trataba de evitarlo pero me di cuenta tarde de que hacia todo lo contrario – me dijo mirando así abajo, se le notaba arrepentido

Sí, no te mentiré, hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente, quería hacerte feliz pero no me diste la oportunidad

Las cosas pudieron haber sido diferente – le dije mientras le dirigía una mirada de tristeza

Lo se Bella – Me dijo – Créeme que haría lo que fuera por cambiar el pasado

Pues no puedes simplemente cambiarlo Edward, ya paso no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamiento deseaba que dijera algo lo que fuera. Lo miro de costado y alcanzo a ver como empieza a sonreír... esa sonrisa, la conozco tiene algo en mente y no se si me gustara


End file.
